It's Quite Unexpected, But It's Love
by DaemonSpawn
Summary: Not enough yaoi for Monsuno! Yeah, it's yaoi. Bren, Beyal, Dax, Jinja, and Chase are all on a trip through snowy mountains. Nobody seems to notice that Bren is a bit under the intense weather, except Beyal. The other three run ahead and are lost. Will they make it back to safety? Who does Chase bring back with him. And is it just Bren, but has Jinja finally sealed the deal? Crag!


It's Quite Unexpected, But It's Love

Chapter 1: Weird Occurrences in a Monk That's a Fish

Traveling together in the icy mountains was cold. Bren wasn't built for coldweather.

His skin was growing a raw red with the ice hitting his relatively

unprotected skin. He trudged solemnly up the steep mountain. He said not a word.

His lips were chapped and his mouth was dry.

Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other. He had to make sure that he didn't fall behind the others, no matter that they were more fit for the journey.

Though most people couldn't tell, Bren's body was fragile and weak. His whining was usually a way to call attention to what was wrong in his body. Did anybody listen?

No.

Sighing, he brought a hand over his mouth as a cough wracked his already faltering body.

"Bren, my friend, is something wrong?" Beyal's sweet and innocent voice washed

over him.

Bren grimaced. The monk had began to act strangely lately toward him.

He would do all he could to get close to him and cater to his whims.

Did the slightly smaller male suspect anything?

No.

If Chase, Bren's own best friend, didn't notice, then a newcomer couldn't have.

Bren smiled tightly at the tan monk and shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks, dude. You don't have to worry about little old me!"

Beyal looked unimpressed by his excuse. "Then why is it that you are shivering? Is that common for you?"

"It's nothing, Monkfish. I'm absolutely fine. It's just a bit chilly is all."

The usual storm gray eyes lightened until they were an amethyst as they narrowed. The monk took off his cloak and fit it over Bren.

He leaned close and whispered. "I do not appreciate being lied to, dear Bren," with those last words, Beyal gently, but firmly took hold of Bren's upper arm. He put just the right pressure in just the right places and managed to drag him along.

"Beyal-!"

"Be quiet. Keep the body heat inside of you and do not speak. You especially, my friend, are vulnerable to the weather and climate here. When we reach shelter, you are going to take a warm bath." The gentle voice spoke with a dark undertone, daring Bren to go against it's owner.

But Bren just nodded tiredly and followed his dark friend. He trusted that Beyal

wouldn't lead him astray.

DAEMONSPAWN (I was born this way!)

"Hey, Bren, Beyal!" Chase called from up front.

The two boys looked up from their feet to see the dark-haired male pointing beyond.

"Hurry up! I think I see buildings!"

Bren frowned as Beyal continued his calm pace. "Beyal, didn't you hear them? We should hurry too!" The brunette said as he looked through the blizzard to see the group's backs.

"Hush, Bren. I know this place better than any of you. We shall continue on to where I have planned. Then we shall see if our foolish comrades remember me saying to remain a group."

Bren was taken aback by the cold and bored drawl. This was not how Beyal usually behaved.

Bren began to undo the clasp on the fur-lined cloak.

The tan monk stopped and growled menacingly as he tightened his grip on the delicate boy's arm. The hold was just bordering bruising.

"And what do you think you are doing, dear Bren?" The smile on his face could not have been more threatening. The amethyst orbs locked onto the soft brown of Bren's.

"I'm sorry for using your jacket. You must have a fever. You're acting kinda weird."

The monk's eyes narrowed again before he let loose a deep, throaty chuckle. "My friend," he said with mirth written all over his features. "You are too amusing!" There was a pause before Beyal straightened out the cloak, making sure it was secure around the small frame that belonged to Bren. "You have effectively put me I good spirits, little minx. Let us hurry before those idiots ruin this again."

The brunette hesitantly took the offered hand and continued to plow through the snow beside a certain monkfish.

DAEMONSPAWN (I was born this way!)

"But-! Beyal!" Bren yelped as he was swept into strong arms.

The amethyst eyes gazed down- unperturbed. "That is my name."

Bren snorted a bit. "I noticed," he replied dryly. "But just what are you doing?"

"I am carrying you to the bath house so that you may warm up."

"Yeah, Monkfish, but you must've forgot that I can walk."

One white eyebrow raised. "I assure you that I have not forgotten, my friend," came the unimpressed reply.

"Then why the crag are you carrying me, weirdo?!"

Beyal chuckled. "Whatever happened to me being the 'most normal of the

bunch', dear Bren?" he seemed to tease.

Bren snorted again. "You definitely ain't normal, buddy. There's reason you're unique."

Beyal's eyes slipped half-mast. "You think I'm unique," he purred. "One of a kind."

The brunette's face lit up red. "Y-yeah," he squeaked. "But everyone's unique in their own way. People are like snowflake's. There's never the same one twice," he tried to defend his slip up.

His monk friend just chuckled. "That's a lot of 'buts' you have there, friend. Must you have stipulations against everything I say?" The monk pouted minutely.

If Bren wasn't so close to his face, he would never have noticed it. He giggled softly (though he would say it was a chuckle if asked).

"I dunno Monkfish. Say something that I can actually agree with and we'll see."

The larger boy through his head back and let out a rich and dark laugh. "I'm sure I'll find something we can agree on, hm?" He asked as he peered down with bright eyes full of mischief.

Bren groaned and limply let his head fall to Beyal's shoulder. "I don't wanna even guess, dude. I don't think I'll end up liking the results."

His only answer was another laugh as they traveled through dark hallways.

DAEMONSPAWN (I was born this way!)

Bren sighed in bliss as he lay down in a large bath. Beyal had filled it up with hot water and the heat was quickly seeping into the brunette's chilled body.

Beyal himself was in the next room, readying the place for their short stay. He had assured Bren that he'd take a bath himself after Bren came out. So the smaller boy found no issue with relaxing awhile.

But while he was alone, he could finally ponder the mystery that was Beyal. Why was he suddenly so bold? He hadn't blushed or faltered once when they had talked (no, that would be Bren).

He also seemed so scornful of their friends. And Bren wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to feel the same way.

Jinja was always flirting with Beyal, then Dax and then subtly Chase. Dax was falling hard for the ginger-haired girl while Chase remained clueless and Beyal would look faintly disgusted.

Bren sighed for a whole different reason this time. Exasperation. Jinja basically flirted with any man who looked like they were strong enough to impress and protect her.

Chase was a strange case. He was a lithe figure, taller then Bren, but slim. He was reckless though. He had a hero complex, always trying to save others no matter the personal cost. He needed someone who would protect him instead not the other way around.

Jinja seemed not to care since she repeatedly went after him.

Dax and Jinja.

You want Bren's opinion? The two were made for each other. They were both stubborn and bratty and got on his last nerve. Sometimes he wished the two would just get together and end the non-stop love quad that Jinja had going.

Oh well. Not all dreams came through, did they? Nope.

Bren took a glance at his watch. 8 o'clock. Huh. He'd been in the bath thinking for half an hour.

Wow.

Wait! Half an hour?!

Beyal still had to bathe too! Bren leaped up on his feet and scrambled to get a towel. He'd have to apologize to the monk when he got dressed. Half an hour was entirely to long to wait while cold.

DAEMONSPAWN (I was born this way!)

Bren came out of the bathroom with his stuff as he ruffled his hair dry with a towel. "Hey, Monkfish!" he called.

A tan head peeked up from behind a bed. "Hmm?"

"I'm done with my bath. Sorry for the long wait."

Beyal smiled easily as he stood and strode to the shorter boy. "Don't worry about it, my friend," he said cheerfully. "If you were cold, then there is no shame in wanting to warm up."

He opened his eyes and peered at Bren's attempts to dry his hair. "Let me take care of that," he said.

Bren looked up from where his eyes were focused determinedly on the ground in concentration. "What?"

Without explaining, the monk took the towel from the delicate hands and softly dried the remaining water from the brown hair.

"There," Beyal beamed. "It's all dry now. Why don't you lay down and get some rest?"

"But, Beyal!"

The monk turned from where he was about to shut the bathroom door.

"What about the others? Shouldn't we go find them?"

"They'll call us if they have any problems."

Bren was still a bit nervous. Anything could happen out in that snowstorm.

"Don't worry, dear Bren," Beyal said gently. The two locked gazes. "I am sure that our friends can take care of themselves. Get some rest."

The bathroom door shut, leaving Bren alone in the chilly room.

DAEMONSPAWN (I was born this way!)

Ok! Hello, it's really nice to meet you. And yes, I'm demon spawn. At least, according to my mon. 0.0

Yeah. She's like that.

Anyway, please read and review. You don't like yaoi, slash, boyxboy,

DON'T FRIGGIN' READ!

Sorry, I just get tired of people like that. I understand that it's your opinion or religion. But, seriously? You don't need to preach to me or (in fact) ANYONE about it. For your information, I'm a guy. And I am homosexual. Also gay. Cuz I'm super happy to be posting my first chapter for this idea stuck in my head.

Imma' do my best to get these chapters in pretty quick, but I may not be frequent.

Creative and NICE critics are appreciated. (Sorry, but some of you out there give critics a bad name. I don't need you to badmouth me for half an hour for punctuation. IT'S HAPPENED.)

Kay! I think I'm done ranting now. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE like! And check out HeysU. She's awesome too and a great friend of mine.

Bye Bye.


End file.
